


Glory

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sam takes Steve and Bucky to a glory hole brothel.KINKTOBER DAY 18PROMPT: GLORY HOLE
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson/Original Female Character, Sam Wilson/original character, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't go the way I wanted it to. I changed directions a few times. SO part 2 will follow.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 18  
> PROMPT: GLORY HOLE

Sam watched a punching bag go sailing across the floor. Steve straightened up and dropped his hands. About that time, they heard metal scream as Bucky's black and gold vibranium arm bent one of the weight lifting bars. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as Sam shook his head.  
"Alright, you two get showered up. It's field trip time. And dress sharp."  
"Fuck off, Wilson."  
"Do it, metal man." He turned to Steve. "You too. Get the stink off you and please dress like that age you look."  
"What's wrong with the way I dress?"  
"You're either going to casual prep or grandpa goes to dinner."  
"Fuck off, Sam."  
His boisterous laughter trailed after him as he left the centenarians to follow his command.

They stood outside of the sturdy but nondescript wooden house. In fact, it looked like a fucking barn from a third world country.  
"Sam, what is this place?"  
"Trust me. You'll love it."  
"Is it a bar?"  
"No." He slapped his hands together. "More like a buffet." Sam climbed the few steps and the door opened. A burly man looked out at them.  
"Birdman, welcome back."  
"Sup, Sven? Any good girls tonight?"  
"They're all good."  
Sam plucked his bottom lip, sucking his teeth. "You right. You right."  
Sven, the door man, nodded at Steve and Bucky standing at the bottom of the stairs. "They with you?"  
"Yeah."  
Sven opened the door wider and allowed all 3 of them to step inside. "Birdman, you know the drill. Metal in the bowl. No weapons. Hands out to your sides as you pass through the doorway."  
"Is this a strip club? Cuz I ain't in the mood to be teased, Wilson."  
"Not a strip club, Barnes."  
"But you asked about girls. This isn't a cat house is it?"  
"In a manner of speaking."  
"No, fuck this. I'm out." Bucky reached for the door.  
"What?"  
"I'm not paying for pussy, Sam."  
"You're not. I am."  
Bucky turned to Steve. "Come on, punk. Let's get out of here."  
Steve shrugged. "Despite my better judgement, I really want my dick sucked."  
Bucky startled and Sam burst out laughing. Then Bucky grinned and started laughing. "Well, I guess I'm outvoted."   
Sam and Steve passed through the doorway. Sven turned to Bucky. "Metal in the bowl. No weapons."  
"See about that."  
"No exceptions. Especially not for you, soldat." Sven crossed his arms over his chest.  
Bucky sighed. "Fine. Fine. Fuck." He began to disarm all his knives into the basket in front of him then carefully removed his arm and laid it on the table. The green light shone as he stepped through the door. Sven handed him back his arm.  
"Nothing personal."  
As Bucky reattached his arm, he looked at the doorman. "You keep telling yourself that, man."  
Sam stepped up to the ticket window. An older woman with brassy yellow blonde hair flipped through a magazine. They could hear the telltale sounds of sex, grunts and groans, moans and cries, the wet slap of flesh on flesh. The woman yawned without covering her mouth and flipped the page.  
"Three."  
The woman looked up from her magazine, a slow smile over her face. "Birdman, you're back. And you brought friends." Recognition lit in her eyes as she looked over his shoulder to Captain America and the Winter Soldier with their hands shoved in their pockets attempting to not look like they were soliciting sex in a public space. Tony would have a fucking aneurysm over this.  
"I did."  
She laid her hand over his. "No, keep your money. This one is on the house."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course. Anything for the Captain." She winked at Steve. "Enjoy."  
The trio rounded the corner. Bucky and Steve stopped in their tracks. There were holes cut out in the plain dark varnished walls, presumably for oral sex and handjobs. There were the lower halves of women in various positions to be used.  
"Um..."  
Sam rubbed his hands together "Told you it was a buffet."  
Steve took a step back. "I don't think I can do this."  
Bucky turned to look at him. "I thought you wanted your dick sucked."  
"I do. But this...this too much."  
Sam sighed and shrugged. "Alright. We can go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting cold feet at the glory hole brothel, Sam, Bucky and Steve return to the tower. But their night isn't over. Because she overhears their tense whispers...and it's a fantasy right up her alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! Part 2 is finally finished! Hope you enjoy it.

She laid on the couch, reading her book. Unless you looked at the TV and saw her reflection, you wouldn't even know she was there. And that's how she found out about the trip to the glory hole. The three of them argued in raised and heated whispers. She swallowed then it was silent. When she peeked over the back of the couch, they were all gone.  
The throb in her pussy prompted her to get up from the couch and walk down the hall. She knocked softly on Sam's door. Only Tony knew about the glory hole fantasy she had...and that was because he had access to her browsing history through the WiFi access.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey, can I ask a favor of you?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need help moving something in my room."  
Sam sighed, dropping his leather onto the bed. "Sure." He took a step forward.  
"Not yet. I've gotta clean some stuff up so it's easier to move."  
"Alright."  
"Give me about twenty minutes."  
"Sure, babe."  
"Thanks, Sam." She smiled and shut the door behind her. One down, two to go. She didn't dare lose her nerve now. She knocked lightly and twice on Bucky's door. It opened without a word. He raised an eyebrow. He picked up her speeding pulse. She was up to something. His shirt was untucked, his hair was a mess and he was barefoot. His lips twitched as she bit her lip to suppress a whimper. "He-hey, Bucky."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you help me move something in my room?"  
"Now?"  
"Yes? I mean, no, I mean. Yes, but I have to clean my room first."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks, Bucky." He nodded. He didn't close the door right away. He looked at her until she left, tugging her tee shirt down nervously, pulling it tight over her breasts. He watched her ass sway in the skimpy pajama shorts. He shook his head as he shut the door. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Bucky had closed the door and ran straight into Steve's chest.  
He caught her arms at the elbows to steady her. "Hey, you should be careful, sweetheart."  
"I'm sorry, Steve."  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Your heart rate is pretty high. Are you sure?" He didn't dare mention that he could scent her arousal. That would be...inappropriate.  
"Yeah, yeah, yes." She patted her fingertips on his impressive pectorals in playful pattern, avoiding his eyes for a moment. "Hey, I wanted to ask you if you would help me move something in my room." She bit her lip and looked up at him demurely.  
"Sure, let's go." He released his loose hold on her elbows. Why hadn't he let her go? He guided her to turn around then rested his hand on the small of her back and ushered her forward. She bit her bottom lip again but this time to suppress the soft moan that threatened to spill out, enjoying the warmth that suffused through her from the weight of his hand.  
"No, wait." She grudgingly pulled herself away from his touch and turned around, stopping a pace in front of him. "I have to clean my room first."  
"Sweetheart, I don't care."  
"But I do, Steve."  
He sighed and shook his head, smiling softly. "Alright." The things he did for her. Would do for her. If she only knew.  
"Twenty minutes?"  
"Of course." She nodded and hurried off, practically breaking into a run as she rounded the corner.

Twenty minutes later...  
It was comical really. They all arrived from different directions. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and Bucky clenched his jaw.  
"What could she possibly need moved that required all 3 of us?"  
"The wall?" Bucky smirked, recalling their first altercation with him as the Winter Soldier.  
Steve shook his head. "Did you know she asked us?"  
Sam shook his head. "Nah, you?" They both shook theirs. "I guess we should knock."  
The door opened before they could as if on cue. The lights were low. They'd all been in her room at one time or another. The door closed behind them and F.R.I.D.A.Y. locked it.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y., why'd you lock the door?"  
"At miss's request, Sergeant."  
"Can you unlock it?"  
"No. She's given specific instructions I'm afraid."  
"And what were those instructions?" Steve glanced at the locked door. They could break it down, but it would be a bitch explaining it to Tony.  
Sam smacked their shoulders with the back of his hand. "I think I have an idea." Their attention followed his hand to the dressing screen that had been moved to the center of the room and a hole cut in it.  
"How'd she-"  
"She must have been in the common room."  
"Where?"  
Steve smirked, shaking his head. "On the couch. That's the only place we couldn't see from where we were standing or hiding around a corner, but my guess is the couch."  
"And how did two super soldiers miss her heartbeat?"  
"We were distracted by our conversation."  
She cleared her throat from behind the screen. "Steve is correct. Now, I'm starting to feel a little stupid behind here, so if one of y'all would put the hole to use?"  
Sam laughed. "Alright, I guess I'll go first."  
Bucky caught his arm. "Are we really doing this in front of each other?"  
Steve shrugged. "We've been through and seen worse." He had a point and Bucky let go of Sam.  
Sam stepped up to the hole in the screen. "Gimme just a minute, baby girl." He stroked himself inside the sweatpants then pulled his dick out. “Which hole do I get?”  
She sucked in a breath. Steve could practically hear her shudder. He knew Buck could too. “Which one do you want?”  
Sam moaned, slowly stroking his cock. “Surprise me, baby girl.”  
Bucky and Steve hung back by the door. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, making them both look broader and thicker. Bucky held the fist of his vibranium arm in his flesh hand. Sam held the top of the dressing screen and fed his dick through the hole in the taut fabric. His sweatpants hung low on his hips. He waited for a moment then his head dropped back as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He moaned as she took him into her mouth, moving up and down, letting saliva coat her tongue and slick his dick. She bobbed and the screen swayed just a bit from his grip as he rolled his hips involuntarily.  
She stroked him with her mouth and hand, making obscene, wet slurping sounds. Her moans vibrated up his dick and had him cursing softly. He grabbed the top of the screen with both hands and planted his feet spread apart, letting her take control. He squeezed his eyes shut and chewed on his lips. No way would he last.  
“Play with your pussy, baby girl.”  
She pulled off his cock and stroked him, licking her lips. “This isn’t about me, Sammy.”  
“But I want you to.” He put emphasis on ‘I’.  
“Sam-”  
“I get to do what I want right?”  
“Right. But. My fingers. My pussy.”  
Steve chuckled from his position by the door. Sam remembered they were there. He glanced over his shoulder to his best friends affected by the blow job he was receiving. Their sweatpants bulged out but neither man touched himself. They were saving themselves for her. That thought turned him on even more.  
“She’s got you there, Sam.”  
“Didn’t ask you, Barnes.” Bucky grunted. He glanced at Steve, noticing the blonde’s glistening lips and dilated pupils. He swallowed, knowing he looked much the same. His attention was drawn back to Sam. The man groaned so deep if he didn’t know what was going on, he would have thought the man was in pain.  
“That’s it, baby girl. Just like that.” She angled her neck so she could take him just before her gag reflex, again and again. Faster. Saliva and precum dripping down her chin and coating her fingers. “Don’t...don’t stop. Fuck.” He grunted and hot cum hit her tongue. She sucked him through his orgasm. He leaned on the screen but when it creaked under his weight, he pushed off and dropped to the bed.  
She took a drink of water to soothe her throat and wash down his cum. “Next?”  
Bucky and Steve looked at each other, able to see the mild panic hidden in their best friend’s features. “Don’t you need a break?”  
She laughed and it pinged right through both men. “Nope, come on. Two of the most fearless men I know afraid of a tiny little hole?” She stuck her hand through and beckoned them closer. Never one to back down from a challenge, Bucky strode forward but dropped to his knees. He peered through the hole and startled her. “Buck! This is supposed to be anonymous.”  
He scoffed. “Come on, doll. We all know each other. Now, get up and give me that pussy.” She huffed at Bucky’s resistance to play the game, but she stood up and bent over. “Closer, doll.” His deep voice dropped deeper. “Fuck, you are soaked. Fucking dripping.” His flesh fingers pushed between her pussy lips. He saw and felt her body clench as his fingertips brushed her swollen, throbbing clit.  
“Buck-”  
“Hush, doll. You really like this?” She nodded and moaned in affirmation. “Say it.”  
“Yes, Sergeant.”  
He hummed in appreciation. “I like that. You like being used?” His fingers rubbed firm circles on her clit. She was so primed and ready to go, pleasure already surged through her and if he kept it up, she would cum fast.  
“Yes, please.”  
“Do you want to cum? I can feel it.” He spread her labia, pulling her hood taut on her clit. He strummed the glistening bundle of nerves. He watched her pussy clench and relax, needing - dying to be filled. Her legs trembled. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue through over her folds and up to her asshole where he could reach. The screen pressed to his face.  
“Yes...no…”  
“No?” His hot breath fell against her most sensitive areas. His fingers never stopped. She pressed her fingers into the carpet, muffling her moans and cries into her arm. “Why no?”  
“Because this is about you.”  
“About what I want?” He continued to strum her slit, her body shaking as she tried so hard not to cum.  
“Yes!”  
“About my pleasure?” He bit the part of her ass cheek that he could get to through the hole.  
“Fuck! Yes, Buck!”  
His voice dropped deeper and lower and his hot breath made her cunt clench almost painfully with the need to be filled. “You cumming would please me very much. So do it.” Bucky’s eyes bored through the screen at where her’s would have been as he expertly slid two metal fingers into her sopping cunt and pushed on her soft, sweet spot. She gave a shout and squirted. Hell, she exploded. Spraying the screen, his hands and his face. It ran down her legs and her body quaked. Her legs threatened to give out.  
“Ah, ah, ah, we’re not done yet, doll.” He stood and pushed his grey sweats down off his hips. His long, thick hard cock throbbed. A bead of precum dropped to the carpet. He teased the head of it through her drenched folds. They both held their breath, Steve and Sam as well as they watched, while he pushed inside then groaned in sync. He wouldn’t last long. He knew that. He wiggled his hips back and forth, opening her up.  
Blood rushed to her head. It was all too much. Could she even handle Steve after this? Her legs shook. She felt like they would give out at any moment. The head of Bucky’s cock pressed against her sweet spot. The throb of pleasure made her cunt pulse. Then he began to move. His thrusts slow but hard and deep, shoving spikes of pleasure through her with each hit against that spongy tissue. Her sounds devolved into half-formed words and cries.  
She could hear the rapid slap of flesh on flesh and an echo off to her side. She could see Sam’s foot twitching as he jerked himself off. She absently wondered if he was fucking himself in time to Bucky fucking her. Her body clenched hard in response and Bucky shouted.  
“I wanna fuckin’ touch ya, doll. This fucking screen.” He growled. Metal creaked as he bent the top bar of the screen. She stood up straight, the top of her head barely visible. He reached over and touched her cheek. She tilted her head and parted her lips, taking his metal thumb into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked the digit. His fingers curled around her chin and he pulled her head back, pressing his forehead to the top of her head. “‘M gonna cum, baby doll. Where ya want it?”  
“Wanna cum with you.”  
Bucky ground his jaw, his nostrils flaring. “Then do it.” Her shaking body practically convulsed as a second orgasm crashed over her. He grunted and came with her. Sam must have cum too because the sounds of his masturbation had stopped. When Bucky pulled out, he staggered to the bed and collapsed. She dropped to the floor on her knees, face in the carpet with her ass in the air. She lay there panting, Bucky’s and her cum seeping from her body and running her down her legs.  
Steve stepped around the screen and crouched next to her. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He brushed the hair from her face. His face was a pleasant, concerned mask. But his pupils were blown wide and his lips were swollen and glistening from biting and licking. Precum had formed a large wet spot on his blue sweats. She hummed in ascension. “Do you need water?” She nodded into the carpet. Steve chuckled. “Don’t move.”  
He disappeared into the bathroom. She could make out the sound of the faucet. Then his big bare feet reemerged. She felt the gentle touch of a lukewarm, wet cloth on her pussy. Steve tenderly cleaned up the mess his best friend had made of her. He sat in the chair and patted his thigh. She crawled over and laid her head on his thigh.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, sweetheart?” He handed her the glass which she greedily drank down. She nodded, feeling mostly normal now. “If you want to stop, you can.”  
She set the empty glass aside and knelt between his spread knees. She pushed her palms into and up the thick, lean muscles of his thighs. He sucked in a breath when she pressed her face against his impressive cock bulge. “I most definitely do not want to stop.” He clenched his jaw, the muscle ticking, as he looked down at her. She swallowed. “Your turn, Captain.” She sat back on her heels and he stood up. He brushed the hair from her face and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his palm.  
Steve looked up to find Bucky and Sam watching them both with eager, hungry expressions. His belly twisted with surprising desire. He enjoyed them watching. He’d enjoyed watching them have their way with her. The sounds they all made had made him painfully hard. Watching and not being able to touch had been sweet torment.  
He moved to the other side of the screen. “How do you want me, Captain?”  
“Open up, sweetheart.” She smirked, wrapping her hand around his cock on the other side of the dressing screen. He pulled back out. “Ah, ah, ah, I said ‘open up’. Hands behind your back, agent.”  
She swallowed and met his gaze through the filmy fabric of the screen. Her lips glistened. The end of her tongue peeked out between them as she opened her mouth. His cock came back through the hole. She took as much as she could into her mouth. Steve groaned. This was better than some stranger with his dick in her mouth. How many times had he ached for this? Imagined it, alone in his bed at night? He groaned, his pelvis quivered as he fought not to fuck her face, to not shove his cock down her throat and spend himself too soon.  
She clasped her hands behind her back as instructed. Her eyes slipped closed in bliss, overwhelmed. By the scent of him, heady and musky, filling her head. The feel of him thick and hot and heavy on her tongue, spreading her tingling lips and nudging the roof of her mouth. The salty tang of his precum and sweat. She whimpered softly.  
“Doll?” She hummed. “Are you alright?”  
She pulled off his cock, teasing her lips back and across his crown. “‘M good, Captain.” With a grunt, he effortlessly tossed the screen aside. She looked up at him, her mouth a soft ‘o’ of surprise. He scooped her up under her arms faster than she could form a thought. His mouth covered hers in an animalistic kiss. His calm and cool demeanor thrown out the window, he slammed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise. Sam watched in shock, mouth agape. Bucky smirked, mouth quirked up but with hooded eyes. He very much enjoyed watching Steve lose control with her.  
Her toes skimmed the carpet as he held her aloft, pinned to the wall by his body and his grip under her arms. He wrenched himself away. “You want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes please, Captain.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Her wanton breathlessness drove him feral. He swallowed and clenched his jaw, breathing through his nostrils. He lifted her away from the wall and abruptly sat on the bed and planted her on his lap. Her head swam and her heart raced. But when he reached between them, his touch was gentle and careful.  
Steve kissed her throat and murmured in her ear. She nodded. Yes, she would tell him to stop if he was too much. They'd been through this before. He filled her. He literally filled her. Her body stretched to its comfortable limit. She moaned into his mouth as he sucked her tongue, rocking her hips to accommodate his size. Her juices renewed with the pressure on her sweet spot and his thumb against her clit. “Fuck, you’re so big, Captain.”  
He groaned. He loved to hear her say that. He held her hips loosely, keeping his thrusts short but slow. “And look at you. Taking it all so well.” Then his hands began to move, rubbing up her sides and back and down her trembling thighs as she rode his thrusts. He laid back on the bed.  
It shifted as Bucky moved up onto his knees. He crawled over to her. He looked askance from Steve before he brushed her hair from her face. Her blissed out eyes could barely focus. Bucky smiled, bemused. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, baby doll.” He kissed her. She moaned into Bucky’s mouth. He kissed her temple then murmured softly in her ear. Her body clenched around Steve’s thick cock.  
“Mmmm, she liked that.”  
“Can I, doll?”  
She nodded. “But only if Sammy joins too.”  
The bed jerked as Sam jumped off and came around the end. “Where you want me, baby girl?” Though it seemed pretty obvious as Bucky moved behind her and between Steve’s legs. He pushed her forward. Steve kept his thrusts shallow, allowing his best friend to lick his fingers and begin to tease her asshole, which reflexively clenched.  
“There’s only one place left, Wilson.”  
“Then hurry up, Barnes.”  
“I would if she would relax.”  
She giggled from her face pressed into Steve’s chest. “I’m sorry. I’m excited.”  
It was Steve’s turn to chuckle. “I know. I can feel you spasming around my dick.” Bucky eased a finger into her ass and her entire body clenched. “Fuck...you keep that up and I’m done.”  
She nipped him. “I’ve heard you jack off, Rogers. You have quick recovery time.”  
Sam burst out laughing. “What?”  
She sighed as Bucky played with her ass, fingering her as deep as he could go then adding a second. “We go on missions together.” She shrugged. “And despite how quiet you can be, Steve, everyone in the world knows the motion of stroking a cock.”  
Bucky leaned over her. “You ready?”  
“Please.” She leaned up into him.  
He breathed hotly into her ear. “If you want to stop at any time, say it.”  
“Yes, sergeant.” He moaned against her ear. Steve fell still. Even Sam held his breath. She willed her body to relax and lay limp on Steve’s chest.  
Bucky pressed the head of his cock to her tight asshole then put slow pressure. Steve felt her pussy clench around him. Her body responded, stretching around his cock head then swallowing it when it popped through. She groaned deep and low and positively pornographically as he slid in to his balls.  
The room let go a collective ‘fuck’ then every one laughed. The bed shifted as Sam stood over Steve. She sat up and licked her lips.  
“Would now be a good time to tell you all that I’ve fantasized about this before?”  
“Yeah?” Steve’s palms caressed her thighs and ass cheeks. Bucky’s hands covered his best friends.  
“It’s so much better.” The super soldiers moved in tandem. Leaving her empty and grasping, only to fill her so full she groaned. Sam tipped her head back. She opened her mouth and he filled it.  
The bed swayed like the ocean. The room a chorus of grunts and moans and flesh slapping flesh. They moved in sync. First, she was empty and full then they switched it up so she had a cock in two holes at all times.  
Her orgasm surprised her and she pulled off Sam’s cock, screaming out her pleasure as she soaked the bed beneath Steve. Sam held her head back and finished himself off, spraying ribbons of cum down her chin and tits before collapsing to the bed then falling off to the floor.  
Steve sat up. “Up.”  
“What?”  
“Crouch.”  
“Oh. Ok?” He helped her shift to crouch and her body shuddered at the new angles of their dicks, the new and different nerves they hit.  
“ You like that?” She nodded. “Now, bounce.” She did as instructed, bouncing on both cocks. The men groaned and cursed under their breath, kissing and nipping her shoulders and neck, the tops of her breasts. Steve grunted. “Fuck…’m gonna-gonna cum.” Bucky paused as they shifted. His cock slipped out of her ass. Steve wrapped his arms over her shoulders and fucked up into her. Her breasts bounced between them.  
She muffled her louder and louder cries by biting his shoulder. He grunted at the flash of pain. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and held her to meet his eyes. His thrusts slowed as he began to cum, pulsing with each ribbon of cum.  
“Do you feel that? Can you feel it?”  
She nodded, swallowing. “Yes, Captain.” He kissed her then rolled away.  
Bucky pulled her back onto her knees, positioning her the way he wanted her. Face down, ass up. “One more, baby doll.” His cock slid into her ass, easier this time. They both shuddered. The duvet muffled her cries and filled her clenched fists. His cock throbbed, hitting all those sensitive nerves in her asshole. He loved the way it clenched around him. His metal hand held the back of her neck. His long thrusts pushed his cock balls deep then pulled it out with a wet pop each time. Her pussy juices dripped to the bed. His flesh fingers found her clit and strummed the hypersensitive nub. She came a fourth time. He grunted, his thrusts quickening until he’d flattened her out and pounded her into the mattress. With a grunt, he pulled out and jerked off the rest off the way, spraying her back with cum.  
She lay spent on the bed, panting and barely able to keep her eyes open. Her body ached in all the best ways. She’d be sore tomorrow. But it was worth it. The bed shifted. She opened her eyes at the press of flesh around her. Steve held her from one side and Bucky the other.  
Water turned on in the bathroom. Warm arms wrapped around her. She whined in protest. “Come on, baby girl. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” She heard Bucky and Steve move behind them as Sam carried her into the bathroom.  
“We’re not gonna all fit.”  
“We’ll figure something out.” Bucky shrugged. Steve was already trying to figure out how to fit the four of them in her bathtub.  
“We could always take over Tony’s tub.”


End file.
